The Adventure: Tree Hill
by brucas025
Summary: Brooke is forced to leave her native California to live with the Scotts in Tree Hill, NC. Stuck in a house with Lucas and Nathan, things could get pretty messy. Brother love triangles? Sex? Drugs? Partying? Maybe Tree Hill isn't that bad...
1. They're Red Hot

"_**You never really leave a place or person you love, part of them you take with you, leaving a part of yourself behind."**_

"Sorry Brooke, that's final. You're going to Tree Hill."

"Mom, this is so not fair! I hate you!"

"Well, you'll be hating me from Tree Hill. I'm tired of all your complaining and trouble making here. Maybe a change of scenery will be a good thing."

Finally, she walked out of the room. God, why are they doing this to me! Tree Hill? What kind of name is that for a town? I flopped back onto my bed and looked around the room. There were marks on the walls from where my Britney Spears poster had been and all my pictures of me and my friends. Boxes were strewn all over the floor. My closet, my big _beautiful_, normally filled closet was empty.

"Thanks mom and dad, I love you, really I do." I yelled downstairs.

Tree Hill, North Carolina, here I come.

_**"If you don't like something change it; if you can't change it, change the way you think about it."**_

The taxi rolled up to the Scott house in what seemed to me like slow-motion. I took a deep breath before getting out of the taxi. The Scotts had two sons: Nathan and Lucas. Karen, the mother, owned a cafe. Dan, the father, was a jackass. Oh, and he owned a car dealership. I'd met them a few times, but only when they had come to visit my parents in California. I'd never met Nathan or Lucas though. They were always too busy with basketball or something else more important to come out to California with their parents.

Their brick house was a nice size, but nothing compared to what I had in California. Maybe that's what they consider "big" here. I got out of the taxi and walked up the door. This was it, my death march. I knocked on the white door hoping that no one would answer, and I could just get back in the taxi and leave.

"Hi honey," Karen said. She was clearly on her way out.

"Hi Karen, how are you?" I said putting on my sweetest voice. They were doing my parents a favor by taking me in. And even if I didn't want to go, I'm sure it wasn't a pleasure for them to have another person living in their home.

"I'm just on my way out. I'm going to a food convention. I'll be back in a week or two. Dan's away too. I'm sorry to have to leave like this and that you're stuck alone with the two boys, but I have no choice. Here," Karen said quickly grabbing out money from her pocketbook. "A thousand should be enough for just you right? The boys have money for food or anything else you might need. Make yourself comfortable!" She practically ran out of the house.

This could be a good situation. Already, no parents. Fantastic. No parental supervision. Maybe this wouldn't be such a huge change. Ha.

"Who are you?" one of the boys, the one with dark hair asked me. What was his name again?

"Brooke Davis." I said politely putting down my things and shaking his hand. "And you are...?"

"Nathan Scott. You're that girl who's parents don't want her so we're stuck watching you for, eternity, right?" Nathan sneered. He looked her up and down and nodded approvingly. "Well, at least you're not ugly."

"Glad to see you've been so anxious about my arrival." I rolled my eyes at him. I quickly looked him up and down before whispering "jerk" loud enough for him to hear. He had nice arms. And gorgeous green-blue eyes. Definetly not ugly.

"Lucas is upstairs. Just ask him to show you your room." Nathan said grabbing a basketball bag and leaving.

I walked upstairs.

"Well, well, well..." the blonde brother said to me as I walked down the hallway. "What do we have here?" he said as he looked me up and down.

"Brooke, _Brooke Davis_. I have a name," I said nastily. I walked past him intentionally hitting into his shoulder, but not without noticing his baby blue eyes. That's when I realized I had no idea where I was going.

"Ooh, you like it rough?" he said referring to me slamming into his arm. "I'm Lucas, but I'm sure you knew that," he said smiling his cocky, yet sexy smile. "You're feisty. I like that in a girl," he winked.

"Could you shut up and just tell me where my room is?"

He pointed forward and then turned around putting his back to me. "Later sexy," he said, smirking, before grabbing a waterbottle off a table and going into a random room. I couldn't tell which room he meant was mine, but I was feeling stubborn and not willing to follow him and have him show me, so I walked into a room two doors down to the right of me.

I threw my bags from the doorway onto my new bed and onto the floor. I observed from the door. The room was kind of boy-ish, but what did I expect? They only had sons.

Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. "Hm, you're here for 10 minutes and I already have you in my room? Without even trying? I must be irresistable or you're just my kind of girl," Lucas whispered into my ear before pushing past me into the room.

"Oh, I... I thought this was my room. Sorry." I said embarassed.

"You're across the hall, gorgeous. I'm sure you won't be sleeping in there though once you see me shirtless," Lucas said effortlessly while he searched for something in his drawer. "Forgot the iPod," he smiled sexily again and pushed past me to leave the room.

I gathered my stuff and went across the hall. But not without sneaking a glance at Lucas walking back into that room. He _did _have a nice body from what I could see.

"You can stare all you want. Just ask me if you want a private show though," he said without even turning around. I was so shocked I dropped all my stuff. I quickly grabbed it and went into the room. I slammed the door behind me.

Alone in a house with two gorgeous boys for two weeks. This should be fun.

-----------

_(I kind of got this concept from Lovepink2much's "Picking Up The Pieces." I changed a few things though, but I liked how she began to portray the characters. If you don't want me to continue Lovepink2much, just let me know! But I loved your story so much!)_


	2. Show Me What You Got

_**"I think I could fall madly in bed with you."**_

Lucas was taking my shirt off while Nathan kissed my neck in my dream when I shot up in my bed. I guess I had fallen asleep, but now I was waking up in a pool of cold sweat. I grabbed a towel from the closet and undressed in my room. I threw the towel around me and went to find the bathroom to take a shower. The door was opened a crack, so I just walked in.

"Couldn't wait, could you?" Lucas said as he wiped a circle of fog off the mirror to see me walking in. He was standing in front of the bathroom mirror in nothing but a towel. The room was clouded with vapor from the hot water.

"I didn't know you were in here," I said walking backwards, practically tripping over my own feet.

"I'm used to being seen like this, baby, don't worry," he said as he walked out. We were standing with our faces a foot apart.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" It was summer, so the boys had all the time they wanted with their friends. Me, on the other hand, didn't have friends here. So I had just assumed I'd stay in reading for the last month and a half of summer and wait for school to start to socialize.

"Nothing," I mumbled, embarassed.

"That's too bad," he said beginning to walk away. "Wait, I have an idea, gorgeous," he said stopping in his tracks. "I'm a genuis!"

"And what's that, Cocky?" I liked the ring of that nickname.

"There's a beach party tonight, how 'bout I take you. Trust me, you _want_ people to see you showing up to a party with me. Maybe I'll even play the whole 'we're-a-couple' card. It'll be an instant conversation starter, and girls always love a guy who's taken," he smiled his cocky smile.

"Really? You'll take me?" I said, sounding a little too desperate for my taste. "I mean, sure, I'll go," I corrected myself, trying to sound non-chalant.

"Be ready at 9, and try to look hot," he said putting his hand on my face. He began to walk away, but then turned around. "Oh, and California, I know you don't think we know how to party here, but you might want to prepare yourself for a suprise," he smiled and walked away.

_**"I got my eye on you, and when I get my eye on something, it's like search and destroy."**_

It was 8:52 according to my watch. I was in the bathroom mirror putting on my lipgloss and mascara when I saw Lucas walk in out of the corner of my eye.

He came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "You look sexy. Maybe we won't _just_ go together, maybe I'll let you leave with me too."

I turned around so our faces were practically touching. I cupped my hands over my mouth to make a 'megaphone.' "Attention Lucas Cocky Scott," I said loudly. "You are living in a fantasy world if you think I am ever going to get with you! That is all." I smiled, grabbed my make up and walked out.

"We'll see if that's how you feel tonight!" he called after me. "Be ready in ten, California."

"Okay Cocky!" I called back from my doorway before walking in. I was wearing a red shirt with a ultra short dark jean skirt. I was re-checking myself in the mirror when Nathan appeared at my doorway.

"So, I take it you're going to the party too?" he eased into the room.

"Yeah, and I'll assume you'll be going as well?" I looked him over. He was wearing a pair of kahki shorts with a tight-ish green Lacoste polo.

"Yeah, you look hot," he said casually.

"Is everyone as forward about how you feel about a girl here, or is it just you and Cocky?"

"Our friends are like this," he smiled and raised his eyebrows flirtaciously. He was very good looking, but in a very different way than Lucas. Nathan had jet black hair and light eyes and he was more of the dark-handsome types. Lucas was more of a surfer-type with his blue eyes and messy blonde hair. "Find me at the party," Nathan said, interupting my thoughts. "I'm known to be a beach guy." He winked.

I didn't have a clue what that meant. _A beach guy?_ I said bye to him and he walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Lucas was calling my "name" from downstairs.

"California! Get your hot ass down here!"

I walked down to see him, looking fine as usual, wearing a black t-shirt with ripped Abercrombie-esque jeans. 

"Wanna take the 'vette or the BMW?" he asked as we walked out the door. In front of the house was a dark red Corvette convertible and a white BMW convertible.

"The Corvette," I said.

"The 'vette it is then." We walked toward the car. Suprisingly, Lucas opened the door for me.

"Wow, who knew you had manners?" I teased. "How's Nathan getting there?"

"He's going to get beer with a few of the guys first. Why you so anxious? You want him _and _me?" 

"Very funny." He got into the car. "Just drive."

---------

_Reviews would be nice! This is a very different style of writing for me, so I want to hear what you think!_


	3. California's Burning Up

"_**Everytime anyone walks along a beach, they have an urge to shed their shoes and clothing."**_

After Lucas speeding 80 miles an hour to reach the beach, we got there alive. He parked the car and I could see from my seat a bonfire with lots of people. This would be a perfect opportunity to meet people here.

"Let's go California. You've seen a beach before, stop staring," Lucas said. I hopped out of the car to see his hand put out. "We're playing the couple card. Trust me, as I said before, you wanna be seen with me."

Nervously, I took his hand. As we got closer to the action, he put his arm around my waist.

"Lucas!" a girl with long, curly, blonde hair called out. She was standing with a boy who had curly-ish dark hair.

"Hey Peyton, you look hot as hell, as usual," he winked at her.

"Hey man," the boy said. Him and Lucas said, slamming hands.

"And who's this?" the guy said. He stared me up and down, the same way Lucas and Nathan had. I guess Nathan had been right when he said their friends were like that.

"This is my girl, Brooke. She moved here from California, lucky for me," he smirked at me. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

"Hey, I'm Peyton," the girl said reaching out her hand. I shook it. "Brooke," I said introducing myself.

"I'm Jake," the guy said. "And you are _fiiiiine_..." Jake said as Peyton slapped his shoulder.

"Hello, girlfriend right here?" she said with a jealous tone. "C'mon, Brooke. I'll get you a drink and introduce you to some people if Lucas doesn't mind."

"Go right ahead. Just make sure you find me in a little, sexy," he said referring to me. "Skinny dipping is on our agenda."

I rolled my eyes to myself and followed Peyton. She linked arms with me and then began to whisper. "So, you've been here for what, two days, and you're already with Lucas Scott? Impressive," she giggled.

"I guess so," I said shyly. We walked over to a keg.

"Give me two big cups of beer for me and my new friend, Brooke," Peyton said to the guy in charge. He filled up two plastic red cups and passed them to each of us.

"Drink it down Cali-girl. Now let's go mingle," she took a huge gulp of her drink. I hadn't had a drink in months. Even though there were a million parties in California, I was never one to drink, smoke and do coke with the rest of the girls. I chugged my plastic cup and threw it to the side. "That's a girl!" Peyton laughed.

"Now, where are these hot guys I've been told to watch out for?" I said loosening up. "Lucas is already nervous that I'm not gonna end up going home with him," I lied.

"Well, let's go meet the girls. You can worry about the boys after. Do you need another drink first?"

"Yeah, I do actually..." I ran back to the keg and grabbed two more glasses for myself. I chugged them and continued to follow Peyton.

Six cups of beer later and I was feeling great. I talked to a bunch of girls and guys. I was standing in a group of five guys, including a tipsy Nathan, all curious about California and who I was dating and interested in telling me how hot I was and touching my arms ocassionally. Nathan was gesturing me to take a walk with him when Lucas walked over.

"Hey gorgeous, ready to skinny dip?" he said. I could tell he was a little drunk, but hell, so was I.

"Yeah, I am." I had decided on the way to the party that I was going to be different here. More outgoing. More confident. "But let's invite these other handsome boys with us, shall we?" I slurred. "Boys, anyone who wants to go skinny dipping," I announced, "feel free to join us."

Lucas grabbed my hand and we walked toward the water. Well, not walked, _stumbled_ is more like it. Standing with our feet in the water, Lucas took off his t-shirt. I slipped off my skirt revealing my red lace underwear.

"Hot," Lucas said examining me.

Lucas reached for my shirt and lifted it over my head for me. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and he shimmied them off. Next thing I knew, my bra was on the floor with my underwear on top. Lucas's boxers were sitting next to his tee and pants. He had already gotten into the water.

"Come in beautiful, the water's great," he coaxed from the ocean.

I started running into the water, but not without noticing the audiance we had drawn. Nathan caught my eye. I winked at him as seductively as I could and then continued moving into the water. Lucas eased up to me.

"I'm drunk," I whispered to him and giggled.

"Yet, you're still sexy," he slurred/whispered, pulling me into him with his arms around my waist. He began kissing my neck and running his hands down my back. Before I could realize, he had eased his lips up to mine. He started kissing me and I definetly was _not_ resisting, nor was I planning to. He put one hand on my cheek, the other on the small of my back. I put one of my hands on his neck and the other I used to pull his necklace to get him closer to me. After a few minutes I pulled back. I tilted my head back and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lucas murmured into my wet hair.

"This. You're so not my type," I said looking at him. I looked past him onto the beach. People were still watching. But Nathan had gone. I looked up and down the beach and finally saw him. He was walking away. I could tell he was angry, but I wasn't sure why he was. I promised myself to ask him later.

"Hey baby, let's go back to the house," he kissed my neck again. "This is good, but my bed is better," Lucas said.

"Na, I think I'm done here," I said. He wanted to play his games? I'd play mine too. "I'll find you when I'm ready to leave." I walked out of the ocean, leaving Lucas behind me with his jaw dropped. I could sense him staring at me, so I didn't turn around. I found a towel on the floor.

Peyton ran up to me. "What did you say to him to make him look like that!" she asked pointing to Lucas's still shocked face sitting idly in the water.

"I have a shocking effect on him, that's all." I wrapped the towel around myself and grabbed my clothes.

"You're amazing," Peyton said pretending to bow to me in worship. "When me and Lucas were together, no wasn't an option!"

"As I said, I have a shocking effect. Let's get another drink." Peyton linked her arm through mine and we began to walk. But I couldn't help but notice Nathan staring at us from down the beach.


	4. Guilty Pleasures

_**"There's a hell of a lot of horny people out there who are not being gratified in the way they should be."**_

Instead of waiting for Lucas, I got a ride home with Jake and Peyton. When I got back to the house, Nathan was sitting in the kitchen with no shirt on.

"Hey you," I said shyly walking in. I had to ask him what was wrong with him earlier.

"What's up? Where's your lover boy, Lucas?"

"Please, Lucas and me do not belong in a sentence together." I laughed. What a joke. I couldn't even believe I had let Lucas talk me into that. "What was wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing. Hey, listen, you wanna come with me to a drive thru or something? I'm starving."

I looked at my watch. It was only 1:15. "Sure, but only if it's Taco Bell."

"Deal. That's my favorite anyway," he smiled at me.

"Mine too! I thought I was the only one who liked that shit." We walked toward the door. As Nathan reached for it, Lucas slammed it opened.

"_**You're young, you're drunk, you're in bed; shit happens."**_

"We're going for food, wanna come?" Nathan offered. Lucas was _clearly_ drunk, but I guess Nathan felt it was worth a shot.

"Nope, California here is too good for me, right gorgeous? And besides, I brought someone home with me," he slurred. Just then, Nathan and I saw a auburn haired girl appear behind him.

"Hey, I'm Rachel," she said walking past us. She grabbed Lucas's hand and pulled him upstairs. Halfway up, he pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her. I laughed to myself, but jealousy stung me.

"Let's go," Nathan said. We walked out to the BMW. "I like this car better," he said. "Me and Lucas share, but this one is my baby."

I giggled. I still had a nice buzz from the beer I had drank at the party, but I was fine. We got into the car and drove in silence for a few minutes.

"So, what's the deal with you and Lucas? You're not twins, but your'e the same age?"

"Karen and Dan are Lucas's parents. My mom is Deb, but she left when I was two or something, so Karen and Dan adopted me as their own. What's the deal with _you _and Lucas, missy?"

"There is no deal, I'm just having fun," I said letting my hair blow in my face from the wind. We stopped at a red light and Nathan looked over at me with seriousness in his eyes.

"Well, just be careful. Lucas is a player. He may be my brother, but I know how he operates. Don't fall for him, I'm telling you," he warned me, putting his hand on my knee.

"Ah, I sense jealousy Mr. Scott." I said in a fake British-accent to break the tension of the question.

"Just be careful, Brooke..."

"I will be. I'm smarter than you think," I smiled at him. It was nice to have someone looking out for me.

We drove through Taco Bell and ordered basically everything on the menu. We ate and laughed as we drove home.

"I'm taking the long way home," he said suddenly. "My parents are gone, we don't have a bedtime or curfew. I mean, not that we normally do, but now there's no one asking questions when we get home."

"Do you like your parents?" I asked.

"They're rarely home, so you've come to see already. But it's not like Luke or I care, we have parties all the time and shit..."

"I had parents who were never home. But, they thought that California was corrupting me because they caught me with my first and only joint. Meanwhile, my entire grade was a bunch of cokeheads who popped ecstasy like Advil. But me, the one night my parents were home, I was caught with a joint so I was sent here."

"That's so dumb... Our parents like, encourage me and Lucas to come home drunk," Nathan laughed.

He pulled over. "I cannot eat and drive at the same time..." he said as he turned the car onto the side of the road.

"Good call," I said opening my second taco.

We were talking and laughing when we both went silent suddenly. We both were looking into each other's eyes.

"You have something on your lip," I said, breaking the silence by laughing. I leaned over to wipe his lip for him. I knocked off the piece of taco, or something, and froze where I was. He moved toward me, our lips almost touching. I pulled back realizing what was about to happen.

"Okay, ready to go?" I said nervously.

"Why?" he said putting his hand on my leg and moving up my thigh. I lifted it off.

I faked a yawn. "I'm just tired. Can we go home please?"

"Okay..." he restarted the car and began to drive. I looked out my window and stayed silent. I thought about Lucas.

What was he doing with that girl right now? Probably having sex. I should've been in that bed with him. Was I really thinking about that? Wasting my first time on a guy like that who had no feelings? Something drew me to him. I had known a million guys like him, but none who were that good of a kisser and so persuasive. I gulped.

"_**People are lonely because they build walls instead of bridges."**_  
"You okay?" Nathan said.

"Absolutely fine... So has your brother ever had a relationship?" I asked curiously.

"He started acting like this the end of freshman year. He was always a little girl crazy, but freshman year, he was crazy about this girl, Brittany. They were together for awhile, but then she dumped him. Ever since then, he's been a player so that he can't get his hear broken again."

"Hm, so he does have a sensitive side..." We continued to drive in silence for the rest of the ride home.

--------------

_I don't know why, but I really like this story. It's really fictional, but I love the characters. And thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for updating so fast, but I have an itch to write!_


	5. I Wanna Make You Sweat

_**"Rules are made to be broken."**_

A few days later, I was unpacked and comfortable(ish) in the Scott house. Lucas was doing his best to ignore me, but every now and then he'd let a cocky comment slip _accidentally,_ which made it clear to me that everything would be okay...eventually. I was sitting in the den watching TV when he walked in, grabbed something off the table, and walked out without saying a word. I assumed it was his iPod since wherever he went he carried it.

"He's still giving you the cold shoulder, I see..." Nathan said as he walked in.

"Yeah, but I guess that's lucky me, right?" I said. I was a little hurt that Lucas wouldn't give me the time of day, but Nathan and I had gotten very close because of it.

"I've never seen him like this. It's weird not to hear him talking and showing off around a hot girl. A nice change, if you ask me. What are you doing today?"

There were times it seemed like Lucas and Nathan were best friends and others that seemed like they hated each other. But other times, you'd think they were worst enemies. "Well, Peyton just called me. She asked me if I wanted to go to lunch with her and a few of the girls."

"That's good. I've never seen Peyton Sawyer being so nice to someone, it's another nice change. You've just been sparking them wherever you go."

"I think it has something to do with me turning Lucas down. Did they have some kind of history?"

"Lucas has history with everyone. When he was with Peyton, he was playing his games, but a little differently. He'd pretend he was legit into a girl to get them in bed. And he broke a _lot_ of hearts that way."

I liked hearing about Lucas. I knew underneath that sexy exterior there was a sensitive person who was only acting like an asshole because he had some serious walls up. I nodded at Nathan.

"So, tell all those girls you go to lunch with today that there's a huge party here tonight and to come around 9. I'll catch ya later California," he winked at me and walked out of the room.

Nathan was so sweet to me. He had been helping me adjust to being in Tree Hill better than anyone. And he was genuinely nice, unlike Peyton who, although she was helping me adjust, she was only doing it because I had come to that party with Lucas. Nathan and Lucas had both taken up calling me California without even thinking about it. I called Lucas "Cocky" and Nathan was "Natey Boy."

I watched Nathan walk out of the room. Although Lucas was definetly the more flirtacious one, I couldn't help but wonder what it was like to kiss Nathan. He had an amazing body and green eyes to die for. But, there was something about Lucas that just attracted me to him whether he was talking to me or ignoring me.

I watched TV for a little longer and then went upstairs to get ready for lunch. Karen had called the other day to check in on me and gave me full permission to use her Mercedes while she was gone. It was a gorgeous car, so I had no problem with that little rule. It was fire engine red and _fast_.

I went upstairs, threw on faded, ripped, and worn out jean shorts from a million years ago with a white C&C tank top. I put on some make up quickly, just mascara and lipgloss, and grabbed my Chanel sunglasses, cell phone, wallet and keys from the night-table in my room. I yelled a quick, "Bye Natey and Cocky," and left, locking the door behind me.

I got into the car and drove to where Peyton told me to meet her and the girls. Sure enough, sitting outside the boardwalk restaraunt were Peyton, that _Rachel_ girl (that Lucas had brought home after the beach party), some girl named Bevin and another named Haley. They were sitting at a table with an umbrella over it. I parked my car and got out.

_**"Life's a bitch. You've got to go out and kick ass."**_

"Nice wheels girly," Peyton said getting up to greet me. "You guys, this is Brooke, if you don't remember."

Everyone said a quick hey, complimented my vintage jean shorts, and I sat down.

"So, tonight's the Scott 'our-parents-are-gone-'cause-we-have-amazing-lives' party," Haley announced.

"How'd you know already?" I asked, unable to comprehend how by 12PM everyone already knew about the party.

"Word travels fast in a small town," Rachel explained with an attitude. "So, me and Lucas had a great time the other night," she said boasting to the group.

"Chill out Rach, we've all gotten with Lucas," Bevin said. "Weren't you just with him the other night, Brooke?"

"We made out, no big deal," I said non-chalant. "He brought Rachel home that night. What he couldn't get from me, he got from her," I smirked.

"So not true!" Rachel said defensively.

"Ok, new subject... What's everyone wearing to the party tonight?" Peyton said practically holding Rachel down from strangling me.

"No idea, but I have to look hot, for Luke," Rachel announced.

"And I need to look hot for Jake," Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Hm, I think Tim seems like a good goal for tonight," Haley said.

"Gotta look good for Skillz," Bevin said proudly.

"How about you, Brooke? Who are you trying to impress?" Rachel asked.

---------

_Thanks for the AMAZING reviews you guys! Keep it up! Love you all for it!_


	6. California Love

_**"It's like I want you when I can't have you, and when I can have you, I don't want you." **_

I helped Nate and Lucas get the house ready for the party after I got home from lunch. We moved all of the expensive furniture out of the way so there was more opened space and less of a chance that things would get wrecked.

I went with Nathan to get drinks from the convenience store. I waited in the car.

Nathan walked back out with a few cases of beer and several bottles of vodka in different flavors. I was in shock at how much he had gotten.

He got into the car and saw my face. "Fake ID. My name is Harold according to this bad boy," he patted his pocket where his ID was peeking out of.

When we got back to the house, Rachel was there with Lucas. You could here her giggling from the back room. Nathan and I walked in on Lucas tickling her on the couch.

"Clearly, you've been productive since we left," Nathan commented while putting out the drinks.

"Well, I can't keep my hands off this one," Lucas said looking at me. Jealousy hit me instantly. "She's just so gorgeous!"

Rachel laughed and got up. "Let me help you," she said to Nathan, winking.

"It's fine, I got it," I said easing between the two. She already had Lucas and she was _not_ getting Nathan too.

"Fine..." she said nastily, she then coughed saying, "bitch."

Rachel was definitely top of my list of the girls I did not like here. I helped Nathan set up drinks and cups.

_**"The only rule is don't be boring and dress cute wherever you go. Life is too short to blend in."**_

It was party time. The house was filled, the music was loud. I had been in my room getting dressed. I wanted to make my appearance a little later than everyone got there. I had a short black dress on. I walked down the staircase to see Nathan at the end of it.

"Holy shit, you look... incredible... seriously," he said sincerely.

"Thanks," I said flattered. I felt myself blush. "You look great too," I said honestly. At first, you wouldn't be able to tell that Nathan and Lucas weren't both assholes, but Nathan was clearly the sweeter brother. He had his asshole side, which was a turn on, but he was _nice. _Lucas on the other hand was always an ass.

I walked through the house with everyone saying hi to me and telling me how great I looked. I needed a drink desperately. I got to the makeshift bar and poured myself vodka with orange juice. Lucas was at the other side of the table eyeing me. We made eye contact and he raised his eyebrows at me. I smiled back at him. I wanted to make peace with him. He was being so selfish by being mad for me turning down having sex with him. Him being mad was ridiculous. I walked over to him.

"Ready to forgive me yet?" I said as I reached him.

"Depends, ready to give it up yet?" he smirked as he pulled me closer.

"Not just yet, maybe in the future though," I flirted. I took a gulp of my drink. Was I ready to lose my virginity? I had always imagined it being with someone I cared about, but Lucas was so... tempting. Exciting. _Experienced_. I finished my drink. Showing Lucas the empty cup, I said, "I'm gonna go get another. Don't move."

He nodded and spanked me playfully as I walked to the other side of the table. I poured myself another drink and chugged it. I walked back over to Lucas, the alcohol hitting me.

"So, Rachel, huh?" I said.

"Yeah, she's good in bed," he shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Why won't you just let yourself fall for someone?" I said, the room beginning to spin a little.

"No one in this town is worth it," he sneered.

"It's 'cause of that Brittany girl, right?" I said knowing he would flip out, but I needed to know.

"Brittany is none of your business," he said angrily slamming his fist on the table.

"Give someone a chance. People suprise you." I walked away to go find Nathan. I saw him standing with Haley and another girl who's name I didn't know. I sidled up to him.

"Hey gorgeous," I said downing my third drink in five minutes.

"Hey," he put his arms around my waist.

"Hey Haley, where's Tim?" I whispered but loud enough so everyone around me could hear.

"He's on his way, I think..." Haley said looking around the room.

I tugged on Nathan. "Come with me," I said.

He nodded and followed me. I walked outside the house, into the backyard by the pool, with him right behind me. We were standing in front of the back brick wall of the house. I leaned up against him and pulled him close. I could feel him breathing over me.

"What are you doing, Brooke?" he said seriously, still leaning over my face.

"You," I said and giggled.

He sighed. "Brooke, I care about you. When you're ready to grow up and can go out without getting wasted or rotating between me and my brother, you let me know who you _really_ want." He walked away.

I stood there in shock. I suddenly felt myself get sober and decided I was done partying for the night. I went back into my room, undressed, put on shorts and a big t-shirt, closed my door and watched TV. Tears began to fall down my face.

Who _did_ I want?

-------

_Once again, thanks for all the great reviews! I really like this story, so I'm gonna focus on it until I get more readership on "Remember Me" (the sequel to "It's The Heart That Brings You Back"). This is more fun to write and a lighter read than the other. SOOO, when I get more reviews on those stories, I'll continue writing them! Thanks for all the people who do review!_


	7. Nobody Said It Was Easy

"_**When choosing between two evils, I always like to try the one I've never tried before."**_

I was laying in my bed watching TV as the party roared downstairs. I don't know what time it was when Lucas came into my doorway.

"Hi," he said softly.

I propped myself up in my bed on my elbows. "Hey, how's the party?"

"I'm up here with you, how do you think it is?" he said smiling. Something had happened to Lucas Scott in that moment that made his bad boy exterior melt away. His eyes seemed different, _warmer_.

"Must be bad," I said teasingly.

"How'd you know about Brittany?" he said softly.

"Nathan told me when I was asking about you..." I didn't want to rat Nathan out, but I assumed not many people knew the _real_ Lucas.

"I was crazy about her," he said sitting down on the bed next to me. "She made me feel, amazing. Do you know I haven't been able to feel that way since her?"

"Lucas, it's not like you try..."

"Touche," he said smiling.

"You should let people in. Yeah, sometimes, you do get your heart broken. But the reward for letting someone in is worth the risk. Just let _someone _get past your walls," I said. I smiled shyly at him. It was weird having a _real_ conversation with Lucas. I thought that at any moment, he'd suddenly say, "just kidding! I'm not sensitive! Got ya!" and run out laughing.

_**"I think we're all afraid to reveal our hearts."**_

We spent a few more hours talking, although it flew by. We heard the house clear out while we talked about what we liked in a boyfriend/girlfriend, we heard Rachel screaming Lucas's name to find him (with him giving no response) while we discussed our pasts, and then we heard Nathan cleaning up while we discussed our futures. That was our cue to end our little bonding session and help out.

"Alright, let's go help Nate, California," Lucas said standing up. I looked into his eyes, his blue gorgeous eyes, and realized who I wanted.

Lucas was adventurous, unpredictable, and to my suprise, had a heart underneath his sexy body and jerk-attitude exterior. He just needed someone to listen, to relate to. To _care_. And I liked being able to bring that out in him. He was smart. I would never have guessed he was smart when I first met him, but there we were, sitting on my bed a few minutes before, him telling me how when he went to college, he wanted to be a writer. He liked John Steinbeck books, and Shakespeare. We had discussed our favorite music, too. He was into all these bands that I had never heard before.

"You're different from who you try to be," I said suddenly. He _was_ different than he appeared. And I had judged him wrong. But I was happy my inital attraction to his looks had led me in the right direction. "I'm sorry for judging you."

He reached his hand out to help me up. "It's not like I didn't judge you, babe." He said winking. I saw his walls go back up almost instantly. His eyes changed. They were warm when we were talking about _everything_, but now that we were about to leave the room, they became cold again.

I put my hand into his and let him pull me up. As we walked, he wrapped his arm over my shoulders.

"You're a great girl, you know that right?" he said, stopping in his tracks.

I felt my cheeks get warm and pink. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself, once you get past the ridiculous attitude, asshole-tendencies and walls you put up."

"Tomorrow, you and me, gorgeous, we're going to the beach," he let his sexy, adorable, smile show.

"Sounds good to me," I said smiling. We walked downstairs and into the main room where the party had taken place.

Nathan was throwing beer cans and cups into a black garbage bag. "We came to help, little bro," Lucas said, his arm still around my shoulder.

"Oh, _now_ I see where you guys dissapeared to... _the bedroom_," he sneered.

"We were just talking, Nathan," I said softly.

"Lucas Scott and a girl, _just talking_?" he laughed.

"Nate, what is your problem little bro?" Lucas said, putting his asshole attitude back on in full gear.

"You, and your little games with every girl in this town... that's my problem," Nathan said defensively.

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Why don't you get your act together?" Nathan said stepping toward Lucas.

Nathan went to push Lucas, but he stopped himself. "If I hit you right now, I'll be down to your scum-bag level. So I'll top myself. I don't want to be_ anything _like you." He turned around and stormed off.

"What was that about?" Lucas said, confused.

Something in the pit of my stomach told me it had something to do with me.

-------------

_All I have to say is thank you EVERYONE for your amazing reviews. They are amazing. I can't believe how many I got in just 6 chapters! It's almost the same amount as my COMPLETED story which had __**TWENTY FIVE**__ chapters!!! You guys are amazing. I can really relate to this chapter because I had a situation like this recently. My best guy friend was an asshole to the entire world, except for me. Too bad we're not even friends anymore but that's a different story! Please review and tell me what you think! THANKS!_


	8. I Think We're Alone Now

_**"Was it love, or the idea of being in love?"**_

The next morning, I needed to be alone. I woke up at 8 and put on my bathing suit. I grabbed my usual necessities off my night table. I grabbed a beach towel from the closet before I crept quietly down the stairs. I didn't want to wake Nathan or Lucas up.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Nathan walks up the stairs and down Brooke's hallway._

_  
"Nathan," she calls from her room._

_  
"Not now, Brooke," he says as he begins to walk away, angrily. Brooke gets up and walks toward her door._

_  
"Nathan, just listen to me... I'm... I'm sorry," she says standing at her doorway._

"What if I tell you sorry's not enough?" Nathan walks into his room.

_END FLASHBACK_

I got to the beach and laid out my towel. I sighed. I'd been here for a week, and already things were complicated. I wanted Lucas, but I couldn't understand why I didn't want Nathan. He _had_ been nicer to me this entire time while Lucas had just been sarcastic and cocky. I sighed again and then decided not to think about everything, just for today. After shutting off my cell phone, I walked down to the ocean to swim.

I swam for a few minutes. The water was calm, which was ironic, since I felt like I was going insane. I took a deep breath and held my nose. I dunked under the cool water and stayed there for a few seconds. Nothing could hurt you in the water. No one could make you feel bad for doing what you wanted. You could just be happy, even if it was for a few seconds.

I slowly made my way to shore. Halfway back to my spot, I saw someone hovering over my towel, their back to me. As I got closer, he turned around.

"_**Love is something far more than desire for sexual intercourse; it is the principal means of escape from the loneliness which afflicts most men and women throughout the greater part of their lives."**_

"Trying to escape the madness?" Lucas said smiling at me.

"Something like that..." I shyly smiled at him.

He then grabbed my hand, pulled me in and kissed me hard.

I pulled back, in shock. "What was that for?" I said.

"Just 'cause I couldn't help myself, so I figured I'd get it over with. And babe, we both know you didn't mind it at all... Now get your stuff together and put it in my car. We're going for a drive."

Without speaking, I grabbed my towel and clothing and put it into his trunk. When I got to the passenger side, Lucas opened the door for me. I felt myself blush and looked down at my feet. "Where are we going?" I said as he walked around the front of the car to the driver side.

"Don't ask questions... just relax." We got into the car and he started the ignition.

"There's a few rules to this little adventure," he said as we began to drive. "One: no cell phones. Shut it off, you don't need it. Two: no thinking. Just relax. Lastly: I'm the D.J.. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," I said saluting him and giggling. I reached into my pocket and shut my cell phone off. I grabbed a clip from my shirt and put my hair up on top of my head. My hair blew around my face. The small town of Tree Hill transcended into trees as we drove further and further away from civilization.

I put on my best cute, sad puppy dog face. "Where are we going?! Please please please tell me!" I pleaded.

"Just because you put on a cute little face doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you... I'm tempted, but I won't do it," he smiled but kept his eyes on the road ahead.

Finally, I saw a red barn. "Where are we?" I said confused.

"C'mon, let's go." Lucas pulled into a make-shift dirt parking lot. Dust flew up around the car as we each stepped out.

We walked closer to the barn. You could hear horses crying. "What is this?" I whispered to myself. We walked into the barn. There were five horses. A chocolate colored one caught my eye. I walked over and stood in front of its pen. "Can I pet them?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. My family owns them."

"No way... All of them?"

"Yup, the one your petting is Sugar. That one," he said pointing to a gray one at the end, "that's Ace. He's mine." He walked over to the horse and put his face up to its nose. The horse licked him. Lucas reached into a pail on the wall and picked out two apples. He threw me one and held one for himself. He fed his to Ace. "Go on, give her it," he laughed seeing me confused on what I needed an apple for.

"Oh!" I laughed. I handed Sugar the apple.

"Wanna ride them?"

"Can we!?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah. I'll get Antonio to set everything up. Wait here," he said as he walked past me. He came behind me and kissed my cheek quickly before walking out. When I saw he was clearly out of sight and wouldn't see or hear me, I started jumping up and down. He was _amazing_ and the perfect guy.

Fifteen minutes later, we were up on the horses.

"You look like a good rider," he winked at me from the top of Ace.

"You're pretty sexy too, cowboy," I said smirking. We went down a trail side by side talking. I couldn't stop smiling the entire time. Everything was perfect... Until Lucas's cell phone rang.

-------

_Sorry for the lack of updating! But amazing job reviewing, everyone! I can't believe how many reviews I've been getting on each chapter! I'm sorry for not updating... I either write or draw, and for the past day or two all I've been doing is sketching. I also am gonna update my other story so get ready for that! Reviews!!!! Thanks again! xxoxoxo_


	9. Naive

"_**Love is a game in which one always cheats."**_

Lucas looked down at his phone. He got off of Ace. "Um, give me a second... Gotta take this," he said nervously. He grabbed Ace and walked a little further down the trail, leaving me behind him.

I could tell something was up, so I let him go. I tried to eavesdrop, but all I got was Lucas saying, "I can't right now... It's a bad time... In a little."

He hung up the phone and walked with the horse back to me and Sugar.

"Who was that?" I said.

"Doesn't matter. You wanna go back?" he said quickly changing the subject.

"Sure..." I answered. I didn't want to pry into his business, but all the sudden I had a bad gut feeling. I tried to push it away, but as we rode the horses back in silence, it became stronger.

We got back to the barn and took off our gear. "Ready to go home?" Lucas said. He seemed like he was suddenly in a rush.

"Yeah, I'm tired anyway," I said acting like I didn't care.

We got into the car and drove home. The ride was mostly silent. Lucas sat there brooding and thinking about something that seemed serious. He kept wrinkling his forehead and squinting his eyes, like he was making a decision. Suddenly, he broke the silence.

"I can't hang out tonight," he said plainly, focusing on the road. His forehead became less tense, like he had made a decision.

"Oh, okay... Maybe I'll try and get Nate to talk to me or something," I laughed. Nathan was not forgivng me for, _whatever _I did wrong, for awhile. But maybe it was worth a shot. He was a great friend so far. And besides, Peyton and those girls had little to no potential to be trusted from what I could tell. I looked out the window and thought about everything that had happened the past week or so. What if I hadn't shown up with Lucas at that party? Would all those people still have wanted to talk to me? Would they have been nice to me? What was going on with Lucas? Did Nathan have the same type of status as Lucas did, popular, jock-ish? They _were_ the same age, and both great looking in their own different ways: Nathan with his dark hair and green eyes, Lucas with his blue eyes and messy blonde hair. Nathan seemed more vulnerable than Lucas. But, Lucas had opened up to me. We were similar in that way: having trouble letting people in.

If anything, though, I'd imagine Nathan being the one to put up walls. Having a mother who left him as a kid? I wouldn't ever trust anyone again. What happened to Lucas, besides Brittany, that was so bad to make him not trust people, that made him block people out of his heart? Could a girl really destroy him like that? I mean, it _was_ freshman year that he had his heartbroken, and we were now juniors. Had he still not gotten over it?

I wouldn't know about getting over a first love. I had never even had one. In California, I was more of a guys' girl. I had my group of three close girlfriends, but besides that, I liked just hanging around with the boys. So, that being the case, I had never really had a relationship. I was afraid of ruining friendships and friendships were much more important than relationships. At least in California they had been. Now, I wasn't so sure.

We got back to the house. As we got out of the car, Lucas gave me a shy smile and went straight for the door. After he got inside, he walked up the staircase. I heard him open the door to his room and slam it behind him. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen.

Nathan was sitting at the kitchen table with Jake. There were some empty beer bottles and they each had a half-a-bottle in their hands.

"Hey guys," I said shyly as I walked in.

"Hey babe," Jake purred from his seat.

"Look who it is," Nathan murmured.

"Come have a beer," Jake said, turning my attention from Nathan to him.

I grabbed a beer from the fridge. Jake took it from me and opened it with the bottle opener. I took a gulp.

"So where were you so early?" Nathan said coldly.

"Your barn actually," I smiled to try and break the tension.

"Ha, he has you at the barn already! Never fails..." Nathan said, laughing sarcastically.

I was confused. "What does that mean?" I said trying to figure out what he meant.

"Man, some things _never_ change..." Jake said, beginning to laugh too. "We're going to the beach, wanna come? Peyton's going too..."

"Uh, sure," I said, still confused. I wanted to know what they had meant, but I was afraid to ask. The two stood up and got their stuff together.

"We're going to the beach Lucas!" Nathan called up the stairs. "You're here alone! Later bro."

Lucas didn't answer and Nathan just shrugged. You could tell from Nathan's face he didn't approve of _whatever_ Lucas was doing, or what she had done in the past. I walked out the front door, following the boys. We got into the car and drove, me in the backseat, Jake shotgun and Nathan driivng, but I couldn't help but keep thinking about what Nathan and Jake had said about Lucas. _What did they mean? _'**Some things never change?**' What was Lucas doing? And did the phone call have something to do with it? My mind was racing. _What had they meant?_

_**"Look back over the past, with its changing empires that rose and fell, and you can foresee the future, too."**_

**--------**

_Thanks for the reviews you guys! 100+! That's amazing! You guys rock! I know you guys all wanna see different things happen with the story, but I have everything I wanna do planned. And I promise Brathan and Brucas lovers will both like it so just bear with me! Next chapter will be _**DRAMA**!!! _Reviews as always! xoxoox_


	10. Suddenly I See

"_**The worst lies are the lies we tell ourselves. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think. We do this because we're afraid. We fear we will not find love, and when we find it we fear we'll lose it. We fear that if we do not have love we will be unhappy."**_

We had been at the beach for an hour. It was me, Peyton, Jake, Nate and a few other random people who I had been introduced to. Although I was having fun, I kept thinking about Lucas. I had a thousand questions on my mind besides for what had happened earlier in the day. Were we together? Were we _anything_? What kept bothering me the most was what Jake and Nate were saying at the kitchen table.

"I think I'm gonna head home," I said suddenly. I needed to talk to Lucas and figure everything out.

"You want a ride?" Nathan offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great," I smiled.

We walked over to his car and got in. We drove home in silence. The ride was short and he left me in front of the house with a quick goodbye as he drove off, speeding down the block. I unlocked the door and walked in. I could hear muffled sounds coming from the den. I walked in the direction of the room the noise was coming from silently. I figured Lucas was watching TV or something. Maybe he had a friend over.

And as I made my way through the doorway, all my questions were answered. Lucas was on the couch, eyes closed, head cocked back in pleasure, shirtless, with Rachel straddling him. She had nothing on but a bra and underwear as she kissed his neck and made her way down his body. And that's when everything made sense. I was just another conquest, another game, _just another girl_ to Lucas Scott. Lucas opened his eyes for a second to take in the scene surrounding when he saw me standing in the doorway, in shock and hurt.

He shot up. Rachel turned around and saw me. She smiled wickedly, victoriously. Like she had just won the ultimate prize. I wanted to slap her smile off her face. The only thing she had won was a first row seat to my heart breaking. But, maybe that was _the real_ prize, to her and to Lucas.

"Brooke..." he said softly.

I choked back tears. "I-I'm gonna go," I stuttered as I made my way for the door briskly.

Lucas followed after me, leaving Rachel annoyed in the den. "Brooke, listen to me!" he said as he followed me out of the door. He grabbed my arm as he got closer to me.

Tears were streaming down my face as he pulled my body around to face him. "It's not a big deal Lucas, this is what you do right?" It was true. We were never a couple. He had the right to do whatever he wanted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." he said realizing how hurt I _truly_ was.

"There's nothing to realize. It was just fun, right?" I said as convincingly as I could. I figured that if I could convince him I didn't really care, then I could convince _myself _I didn't care, too.

Then it hit me, _she _was who had been on the phone. _She _was the reason he couldn't hang out tonight. _Rachel_ was the big secret that he had been keeping all morning. This had been a plan. He had intentionally been with Rachel. Part of me wanted to believe it was her fault, that she just showed up at the house and seduced him and that being a guy, he couldn't resist. But he had planned this. He knew I was going out, so he had invited her over.

Lucas stood in front of me in silence. "She was the one on the phone this morning," I said matter-of-factly.

"Brooke, it's not like that," he said defensively.

"I must be so stupid!" I yelled. "You sit there, you open up to me late at night in my room, you take me to your barn... but this is what you do with every girl who doesn't immediately fall under your spell, isn't it?" He didn't answer. "Isn't it?" I repeated, louder, as tears began pouring faster and faster.

He put his head down in shame. "Your brother was right," I said. "I tried to give you benefit of the doubt, but he was right. I turned him down, I turned his charm and his kindness down, to give you a shot. And this is what I get. I must be _such an idiot!_" I began walking away.

"Brooke!" he called after me, finally lifting his head up.

I came to a halt and turned around. I put my hand on my hip and waited for him to say something.

"_**When it comes to affairs of love and hurt, you have to wait for your heart to learn what your head already knows, then you can break free"**_

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't really matter now, does it? Go on in, Rachel's probably waiting." I walked toward the Corvette in the driveway. I took out my keys and got in. I started the ignition and drove off the fastest I've ever driven. Lucas stood in front of his house, watching me go as the dust trailed behind my speeding car. I drove for a few minutes until I reached an empty parking lot overlooking the bay. I turned the car off and finally let myself cry.

I folded my arms across the steering wheel and buried my head in it. I began to sob. I had _known_ what kind of guy he was from the second I had walked into the white doors of the Scott's brick house, and yet I still let myself get hurt.

How could I be so stupid?

--------

_Sorry to all my fellow Brucas fans! But I promiseee I'll make every Brucas/Brathan fan happy by the end of this fanfic. Give me lots of reviews and maybe I'll update tonight? Hehe :) Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 8/9! You guys are great! xoxoxox_


	11. Lesson Learned

"_**We all do no end of feeling, and we mistake it for thinking"**_

**A WEEK LATER.**

I laid in my bed looking up at the ceiling. My clock read 3:04AM. For the past week, I had trouble sleeping. I hadn't had the courage to tell Nathan that he was right, and I didn't have the courage to face Lucas, so I had been sneaking around the house and staying in my room for the most part. Dan and Karen got home the night before, but as Nathan had told me, they were _really_ rarely home. I saw them both for a total of five minutes since they had been home.

I was feeling antsy and decided to get a snack. I got out of bed and headed toward my door. I put on my robe and walked down the stairs to get food. I looked at the picture of Lucas and Nathan sitting on the wall on my way into the kitchen. Lucas was smiling seductively, as usual. Why were all the good looking guys the jerks? You never met a handsome guy with a heart of gold who would never hurt you. Tears began to burn my eyes.

I got to the counter and sank down against the side slowly. I put my head into my hands and began to cry again. A few moments later, I heard someone coming down the stairs. I wiped my face off, and was about to get up when Nathan walked in.

I let out a sigh of relief. As long as it wasn't Lucas. I sunk back into my seat on the floor.

"Hey," he said softly, lowering himself and sitting besides me.

"Hi," I managed to choke out.

"Where've you been lately?"

"Not feeling too good," I lied. I couldn't let him know he was right.

He looked me in the eyes for a second. "It's Lucas, isn't it?"

"How do you know?" I said confused. Was it that obvious?

"He's my brother, and you're a girl. I know what he does, I know what he's like---"

"You were right," I cut him off. "I should've listened. I deserve a nice fat 'I told you so, Brooke.'" I sighed.

"You won't hear it from me," he said plainly. He smiled at me as tears began to drop down my cheeks again.

"Hey, don't cry," he comforted me. He pulled me into a hug.

I don't know if it was because I was upset or because I had feelings for him or because he was just so sweet, but as we pulled out of the hug, our lips somehow crashed onto each other. I'm not sure who initiated it, but I do know neither of us stopped it.

I moved myself closer to him and kissed him harder. Maybe this was who I was meant to be with, the nice Scott brother. The one who had been there for me when his brother was an asshole. The one who had been right all along. Although my entire heart wasn't in it, the kiss was good. It was safe. I felt like I knew nothing bad would happen. Nathan wouldn't ever hurt me. He wouldn't ever run off with some slut.

We kissed for a little longer when I heard light foot steps coming down the stairs. I didn't think Nathan had heard, since he continued to pull me closer and kiss me, so I just ignored it. I pulled back after a few more seconds.

Lucas was standing in the doorway.

He looked down at us.

"Taking my seconds, little bro?" he said coldly. "How unusual," he sneered as he walked toward the fridge.

Nathan stood up. "Actually, I'm fixing what you've messed up. At least she realizes who the nice guy is here."

I stood up and stood behind Nathan. "Okay, that is enough!" I announced. "I don't want either of you! You're brothers, and since I've gotten here, all you do is fight! I just want to be alone! We'll see what happens in the future, but for now, let's just all be friends! Got it?!" I let out a sharp breath.

I stormed out of the kitchen as the two boys watched me in shock. I couldn't believe the mess I was in. The only way to fix it was to give everything a break, at least until school started next week. _Then _we would see what happened. Until then, we could all just live under the same roof and be friends. Everything that was supposed to happen would fall into place, and for now, I was done playing games with both of the Scott boys.

_**"A little work, a little sleep, a little love and it's all over."**_

I got into my room and closed the door. I got into bed and pulled the covers over my head. It wasn't fair to lead Nathan on, it wasn't fair for Lucas to see us kissing, it wasn't fair for me to have to deal with all of it! And why did Lucas even care? Because it was his brother or because he cared about me? I wanted to believe it was because he cared about me, but I knew it wasn't. I had learned my lesson.

So for now, friends it was. The Scott brothers and Brooke Davis, just three friends living under the same roof who had history together.

I had done the right thing, right?

-------------

_Sorry for the short chapter, it just had to settle everything. Next chapter will be school and I'm in limbo: should Brooke meet a new guy who isn't a Scott brother? Or should she end up with one of the boys? Let me know what you think! Reviews are loved! xoxoxoxo_


	12. Why Do Good Girls Like Bad Guys?

_**"The path to our destination is not always a straight one. We go down the wrong road, we get lost, we turn back. **_

_**Maybe it doesn't matter which road we embark on. Maybe what matters is that we embark."**_

"Are you nervous for your first day at THH?" Karen said as she stacked some papers on the kitchen counter. She was always busy, always on her way out.

"Yeah, a little, but I met a bunch of people the past two weeks, so I should be fine," I replied. The truth was, I was nervous for today. It was my first day at Tree Hill High and I was going onto the battlefield alone. Nathan and Lucas had taken up ignoring me for the most part and only speaking to me in front of Karen and Dan. I guess it was for them to see that they were "making nice" with me.

Dan walked through the kitchen, said a quick hello to me and pecked Karen on the cheek softly. He picked up his briefcase and announced he was working late. He called up the stairs and said goodbye to Nate and Luke and walked out the door.

Dan was never one for a lot of words. The only things I had heard out of his mouth since him and Karen had arrived home was things about basketball, and how Lucas and Nathan could both improve.

"Here's some money for the day, honey," Karen said, sliding two twenties toward me.

"Thanks," I said as I pocketed the two bills.

"Ask one of the boys to give you a ride to school, okay? Have a good first day!" She patted my back and walked out of the room. I heard the front door slam and the car speed away a few moments later.

A few minutes later, the two boys stampeded down the steps. The one improvement that had been made since our little late night kitchen run-in was that the boys had started getting along again.

"Hey," I said softly as they walked into the kitchen. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and stop the butterflies when I saw Lucas. I didn't want to care about someone like that. But, as much as I tired, I just didn't feel _it_ with Nathan. At least not yet.

"Hey," they replied in unison, each grabbing different things to eat from the fridge.

"Uh, your mom told me one of you should, um, drive me to school. I mean, if you don't mind. I can walk if I need to," I managed to get out after stuttering.

"We're both goin' together, you can come with us," Nathan said as he took a bite of his apple.

"Oh, good, thank you." I smiled at Nathan, who at least allowed himself to make eye contact with me. Lucas on the other hand resumed eating his food without looking up whatsoever.

'We better go," he suddenly said, still looking at his food intently.

"_**The key to change... is to let go of fear."**_

The halls of Tree Hill High were unfamiliar, and unwelcoming. I had been told a few days ago, via phone call, to go straight to the guidance office to get my schedule and be introduced to my guidance counselor. I walked into the guidance office and gave the secretary my name.

After a few minutes of waiting, the same secretary led me into a small room where my counselor was supposed to meet me. I sat down and looked around the room. She had mugs from every college known to man across a few shelves. I had assumed they were gifts from the students who she had helped.

As I kept taking in the room, my counselor walked in. After introducing herself, Mrs. Smith was her name, she sat down across from me. She was a tall blonde woman. She couldn't have been very old. After a little small talk, she printed me a copy of my schedule.

"If you have trouble with anything, come see me at anytime," she smiled sweetly as I got up to leave. I thanked her quickly, my hands still shaking out of nervousness. I had never transfered schools, and this was all a new experience to me.

I walked out of the room and went looking for my first classroom. After trying on my own to find the room for ten minutes, I finally gave up. Luckily, there was a guy, hopefully a teacher, the end of the hall. I walked toward them. From the back, he had messy brown hair. As I got closer, I spoke.

"Excuse me," I said tapping him. He turned around and my heart melted. He was at least 6 feet tall with the bluest eyes I had ever seen. His messy brown hair framed his tan face. He smiled at me and had dimples a mile deep.

"Yep," he said, smiling.

"C-can you help me? I'm new and I have no idea where I'm going. Do you know where room 204 is?"

"Sure, want me to walk you there or you just want directions?"

"Would you mind walking with me, I'm really nervous and I'm afraid I'm gonna get lost and---"

"Don't worry, it's fine," he cut me off, still smiling.

"I'm Brooke, by the way," I said as we began walking.

"Adam." He reached his hand out. I placed mine in it and he shook it strongly. His arms were very toned peeking out of his white t-shirt.

"Well, this is it," he said as we pulled up to the room. I thanked him and started to open the door.

"Hey, Brooke?" he said before I could walk in.

"Yeah?" I turned around. Those eyes...

"There's a party this Friday at my friend Cooper's house. Do you wanna go with me?"

"I'd love to..." I smiled. My heart flipped and did backflips in my chest as I wrote down my number on a piece of paper for him. He smiled at me, promising to call tomorrow with details, and walked away. I sank against the door as I opened it.

"MIss Davis, I'm assuming," the teacher said coldly as the whole class stared at me. I took a deep breath and put on my confidence.

"That's me," I smiled.

"How kind of you to join us, now would you mind sitting please and try not to interupt the class anymore," he said coldly.

I took an empty seat, which of course, happened to be next to Rachel.

"Well, well, look who it is. Miss I-Throw-A-Tantrum-'Cause-I'm-Not-Hot-Enough-For-Lucas-Scott," she whispered coldly and smiled devilishly.

"Nice to see you, too Rachel!" I whispered cheerily. Nothing was going to break my mood after meeting Adam. He was gorgeous and who needed Lucas, or Nathan for that matter, with a guy like him around?

--------

_Don't worry readers, Adam won't be around for too long... But he's what I need for either Nathan or Lucas to prove themself to Brooke! Thanks for the amazing reviews, as usual! Keep it up on this chapter and maybe I'll update again late tonight! xoxoxoxo (Oh and PS, just so everyone knows, all the chapter titles are song lyrics so if you want to download any of them theyre all amazing songs just type in the title of the chapter into your music things!!)_


	13. I Heard It Through The Grape Vine

_**"Love is fire. But whether it's gonna warm your heart or burn your house down you can never tell."**_

It was my first free of the day, and I was sitting in the quad alone when Peyton walked over.

"Hey girly," she said sitting down across from me.

"Hey." I looked up from my books. I was bewildered by how much work I already had, but I seemed to be the only person who cared enough to try and get it done.

"How's Tree Hill High treatin' ya?"

"I can't complain," I smiled. "I have a question... Do you know an Adam? Blue eyes, sexy-messy brown hair, tall, toned, gorgeous?" My heart began to flip just imagining him standing in front of me.

"Adam Reed?" she guessed.

"Probably... is he very good looking?"

"Yeah, he is. Why do you need to know?"

I contemplated telling her. Could I trust this girl that I hardly knew? I decided I had no choice. I needed to hear what this guy was like before I made _another_ mistake on guy-judgement. "Well, he helped me find my room today... And he, uh, kinda asked me to some kid, Cooper's, party this Friday." I blushed at the thought of it.

"You really like your bad boys, don't ya?" she laughed.

"Tell me about him. I already fucked up by giving Lucas a shot. I don't think I can handle another jerk," I sighed.

"Na, he's not nearly as bad as Lucas. But no guy in Tree Hill is," she laughed again. "Give him a chance, just be careful. He likes to party. But everyone will be at Cooper's house, so don't worry, you'll have me as backup if he's a jerk," she smiled.

"Thanks Peyton," I said genuinely.

"Anytime. So what do you have next?"

"Phyics with Carter, how about you?"

"Same, we can go together," she said as she got up. She linked her arm through mine as we walked.

"So, how are you and Jake?" I offered as I walked.

"It's good sex," she whispered, giggling. She became serious. "And he's sweet when he's not around all these other people in this town. It's like everyone's trying to impress each other, I don't get it."

I nodded and we reached the room. I walked in to see that I knew most of the people in the class. Lucas and Nathan were sitting in the back with Jake. Rachel was sitting diagonal from Lucas and they were talking. My stomach knotted. There were only two seats left in the class, and they were both horiziontally across from Lucas and Nathan.

"Don't worry," Peyton whispered seeing my nervous face. "You actually have to pay attention in this class. Especially if you're the Scott brothers," she giggled. We went to the seats. She took the one across from Nathan (because it was diagonal to Jake) and I was stuck next to Lucas.

The bell rang and the class fell silent. A few minutes into the lesson and I zoned off. I could honestly pass physics in my sleep. I guess that's what being the "good girl" in California does to a girl. _Mommy and daddy would be so proud!_ I thought to myself in a sarcastic tone.

After staring out the window blankly for a few minutes, I looked down at my papers. On top of my notes was a piece of paper folded into a square that said Brooke on the front.

I opened it underneath my desk, still not knowing who it was from.

_'Heard about you and Reed.' - Lucas_ it read.

I looked over at him. He was smiling his cocky smile, as usual, but looking at me. 

_'What did you hear?' _ I wrote back and put it onto his desk.

_'Cooper's house on Fri- you're going w/ him,' _his response read.

_'So? Why does it matter 2 u? I'm sensing a little jealousy'_ I retaliated.

_'Maybe I am jealous' _ he wrote back.

I looked over at him and he was smiling at me, but softer this time. I sighed. I couldn't let myself fall for his games again.

_'Very funny... How's Rachel?'_

_'Hot, obnoxious, good in bed, the usual,' _he responded.

_'Sounds like the girl version of you,'_ I passed him the response and smiled wickedly at him.

He smiled at me. "Pretty much," he whispered. He continued, "but she's as dumb as a doorknob. But, not every girl can be as gorgeous _and_ smart as you."

"Would you like to share something with the class?" Mrs. Carter said, focusing her eyes on me and Lucas.

"Don't worry Mrs. Carter," Rachel interupted. "Lucas is probably just trying to ask Brooke to leave him alone," she sneered.

"Rachel, put some ice on it," Lucas said under his breath.

My jaw dropped at her comment.

"Okay, Mrs. Gatina, detention sound nice?"

"You don't have to give her detention Mrs. Carter, give it to me. She's just a little intimidated by Brooke and can't help her jealous, bitchy comments," Lucas said so the whole class could hear.

Rachel's jaw dropped as well.

"Well, how about you both get detention, it'll be like couple's counseling!" Mrs. Carter said sarcastically as she smiled.

It was my turn. "Mrs. Carter, they don't deserve detention. I started talking to Lucas first, and I'm sorry for Rachel's insecurities but since they haven't offended me, she shouldn't get detention."

Mrs. Carter, frustrated at this hour long debate over who should have detention yelled, "All three of you get detention! Fair!? Now may I get on with my lesson?!"

Lucas, Rachel and I sighed in unison.

-------

_Since I'm currently unable to move from my sitting position because I killed my back, I'm updating. Maybe again later tonight depending on if my back feels better or not! Reviews were amazing last chapter, keep it up for this one! Next chapter detention and the party! xoxoxoox_


	14. If You Wanna, I Might

_**"The one rule in life is: never apologize."**_

"I can't believe we have detention," Rachel said coldly as she put her head down on the desk in front of her. We had a half an hour, just the three of us, in an empty classroom. No teacher was watching us for some reason which was kind of bad: we didn't have to sit in silence.

I had gotten there after Rachel. She had chosen a seat in the back left corner, so I picked one in the middle of the front row. Lucas had walked in a few minutes later and sat next to me.

Rachel gave us both an evil glare, seeing Lucas sit with me. "So what are you two? Like, friends with benefits? I mean, it makes sense, you live in the same house..."

"Rachel, could you relax for five minutes?" Lucas said, glaring back. "We all know you're hot, just let it go!" He sighed and laid back in his seat to look at the ceiling.

"We're not friends with benefits... over my dead body," I mumbled.

"Oh really? That's not what you said at the beach party..." Lucas interjected.

Rachel rolled her eyes and put her head down on the desk in order to ignore us.

"Pathetic that it takes a detention for us to talk," I said quietly to Lucas and chuckled.

"It's not like I don't want to talk to you, gorgeous. It's that you act like I'm so much worse than you with my games, when in reality, you're the same way. First me, then Nathan, now Adam Reed. _You're a hypocrite._"

Those last words stung me. I was _not_ a hypocrite. I was confused, and I was put in a bad situation: between two brothers who I happened to be living with. And both of these brothers were gorgeous, but that's besides the point.

Lucas lived his whole life playing these games, I had just been introduced to them by force. "No, you see, here's the difference between us... You've done this your whole life. I just started this, and not even on purpose. Because _you_ pushed me to it!"

"Blame it on me all you want, it still doesn't change what you did," he smiled mysteriously.

"It was a mistake Lucas. God! Grow up!" I said getting frustrated. Why was he smiling!? Did he know how badly I wanted to kiss him at that moment and I had to use all the force in my body to stop myself?

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't be critisizing me for my 'mistakes' when you make the same ones," he said nonchalant. He was acting as if my one screw-up with him and his brother was equivalent to every girl he'd ever used, every girl he'd ever promised the world and acted like he had feelings for just to get in their pants and let them down. Why couldn't he just be a _good guy_ so I could kiss him!?

"Remind me why you care so much?" Part of me wanted to hear he did care, but I knew it was unlikely for him to say that.

"Do you think people can change?" he said, changing the subject completely. He was no longer looking at me. He had his attention gazed at the chalkboard. I saw Rachel watching us out of the corner of my eye.

Mrs. Carter walked into the room as I opened my mouth to answer. "Time's up, ladies and gentelman. This was only a half hour, but next time you decide to act out, it will be on your Saturday morning bright and early! Got it?!" She stormed out of the room. Rachel got up and left, but not without giving us, Lucas especially, a dirty look.

"No, I don't," I answered Lucas as we walked out together. After I had answered, I picked up speed so I wouldn't have to walk out with him. I felt his eyes on me as I stormed down the hallway and as I turned the corner, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile and shake his head.

_**"Don't hate the player, hate the game."**_

It was the night of Cooper's party. Adam, or Reed as everyone referred to him as, called me two nights earlier to make arrangements for when he would pick me up and what-not. We decided 9:15PM was a perfect time. It was a warm night, so I picked out a short white-jean skirt and a black tanktop. I put on a huge, black plastic Chanel cuff with their famous intertwining C's which were white embossed into it. I felt very stylish and Coco Chanel-esque. However, my stomach flipped and flopped.

Would Adam like me? Were Lucas and Nathan gonna be there? Would Lucas, _I mean Adam, I swear_, think I look good? I knew Peyton was going to be there, but would she have my back if I needed her? Would Rachel start up with me? Should I drink? If I drink, will Adam judge me? Will Lucas? So many questions ran through my mind as I put on my mascara and lipgloss in the bathroom mirror. The last few days of school had gone well, and I didn't want the weekend, _this party_, to mess it up.

"Hey, you look great," Nathan said from the doorway.

"He speaks!" I said in shock.

"Very funny, William Shakespeare. But I believe it's _she_ speaks," he smiled.

"Whatever, _I _though it was funny," I smirked. "Nice to know we're okay," I said seriously.

"Yeah, for now," he winked and walked out. "See you at the party!" he called from down the hall.

So, Nathan was going. Was Lucas? My watch read 9:10PM, so I went downstairs, nervous about my first 'real' Tree Hill date. This would _definetly_ be an interesting night.

----------

_Okay I updated! And I might do another chapter, just 'cause I feel bad I didn't write about the party in this one!!! Thanks for all the amazing reviews and well-wishes about my back. But since I'm stuck in, I'm gonna go work on this chapter. I'm only home for 4 more days, so I gotta get it done before I leave otherwise I'll probably lose readership:( I'll start a new story when I get home though! Reviews are loved ! xoxoxox_


	15. This Is How A Heart Breaks

"_**Call no man foe, but never love a stranger."**_

After a fifteen minute ride filled with the usual "getting-to-know-you" conversation and a few laughs, we arrived at Cooper's house. Adam, either being great at decieving people or just genuinely posessing good manners (one who has been tricked by so many boys in such little time can no longer tell the difference) came to my side to open the door for me. He helped me out and grabbed my hand. We walked into Cooper's backyard.

"How do you know Cooper?" I asked him as we walked toward the gate.

"He's a very good friend of mine. I take it you don't know who he is, right?"

"Not a clue," I laughed. He joined in.

"I'll introduce you," he smiled down at me. We walked through the white gate to a huge backyard. Even though it was at least two acres big, you couldn't move without bumping into someone. It was so crowded. Adam held onto my hand tightly as we walked through toward the deck. There was a hot tub with numerous topless girls and boys who were drinking beers and laughing.

There was music blasting from a DJ stand. The DJ was someone I recognized from school... his name was Lips... or was it Tongue? Or maybe it was Mouth. I knew it was something involving your oral passage.

We got up onto the deck and Adam wrapped his arm around my waist. I grabbed a beer.

"One minute babe," Adam said as he took a double shot with a friend, Derek. Then he took another. And another. Peyton had been right about him partying hard. He pulled me closer to him and grabbed a beer. He quickly drank it. I had only taken a few sips of mine.

I noticed people dancing in a space in front of the DJ booth.

"Let's dance," Adam whispered in my ear, seeing the make-shift dancefloor as well. I could tell he was already feeling the buzz from the alcohol, but he was just having fun.

I nodded and followed him, holding his hand. As we walked, I spotted Lucas and Nathan. They were in the same group talking to a bunch of the girls I had been introduced to. No one important enough for me to remember, however. I sighed and put my attention on Adam. He smiled at me as we danced to the beat of the music. Those eyes and dimples would have any girl in a trance, and he was with me.

I turned around, putting my back to him, and grinded up against him. I put all of my energy and focus into dancing with him and tried to forget the world. I saw Lucas staring at me from a few feet away, but I pretended I didn't. I saw Nathan flirting with Haley shamelessly, but I ignored it. All I could see, all I could feel was Adam.

I danced closer against Adam. I wanted him to want me, and my natural instincts were telling me he was definetely interested. I felt his hands running up and down my body. He wanted me. Now, all I had to do was stop pretending that it was _Lucas_ behind me.

The song ended. "You're a great dancer," Adam purred into my ear.

"Thanks," I said giggling.

"I'll be right back, don't move," Adam said kissing my neck.

That's when I noticed Lucas walking toward me.

"Can I help you?" I said sweetly.

"Nice moves, sexy. Care to show me what you got?" Lucas offered his hand to me.

"Na, I think I'm okay," I smiled.

"Oh c'mon Brooke," he said. He moved his mouth to my ear. "I know you want me," he whispered in his sexy voice. I gulped. Yeah, I _did_ want him, but no. I would not let myself be in that position. Thank God Adam was walking toward us with two beers in his hand.

"I'm with someone tonight," I said as Adam sidled up to me. I put my hand in his and got closer to him. He smiled down at me and chugged his beer.

"Reed, how you doing man?" Lucas said.

"I'm greattttt," he said happily. He was clearly drunk. "How are you Scott? Still mackin' every girl in school?"

"As usual," he smiled seductively. I wanted to grab him and pull him into an empty room and---...

"I'll see you at home later," Lucas said interupting my thoughts. "You better be easy with this one," he said to Adam. "She's trouble," he winked and walked away. That wink could drive a girl insane!

_**"Of the delights of this world man cares most for sexual intercourse, yet he has left it out of his heaven."**_

I gave Adam my beer. "I don't want this, do you?"

He smiled, showing off his dimples again, and gladly drank it. He kissed my neck again and moved my way up to my ear. He nibbled and then whispered, "Let's go into the house and find a quiet room."

"Sounds good." I smiled at him. Lucas was watching us, again, very serious looking, from a few feet away. He watched as we walked into the house, and then turned away.

--------

_Okay to clear a few things up! Yes, I'm gonna finish this before I leave, even if I have to write 'til 6AM the day I leave! The reason I write such short chapters is to keep you all wanting to read more and to keep your attention. I find that many people get bored when a chapter drones on and on and on. Very few have patience. No, this is not the last chapter! I really don't know how I'm gonna end it though, but I promise it'll be good. I kinda just sit down and my fingers just type! Hahaha! I don't really know where it comes from:-P Thanks for all the amazing reviews! U guys rock! (Oh and PS, the best review was def from Daisygirl24... I WISH ME AND MARK SCHWANN WERE RELATED!!!! hahahaha!)_


	16. Your Eyes Open

_**"Many, many people confuse sex with true love. Sex attracts, but physical attraction alone cannot bind two people happily together for very long. **_

_**Sex is very intimate at the physical level, but there may not be much personal or emotional depth involved."**_

Adam had gotten us into the house, which was empty. The party was outside, but Cooper had apparently given Adam a set of keys. Why he had planned this in advance, I don't know, but I just followed him up the stairs. I was nervous about what would happen, but I knew how to say no. My mom, despite her bitchiness, had taught me well.

We got up to the master bedroom. It was dimly lit and the bed was a king sized one. Adam sat down on it, smiling goofily. The boy was clearly drunk.

"Come here," he said ushering me toward him. I walked towards him and straddled him. I dove in to kiss him. It started off innocently, just a soft kiss, but he pulled me in harder. The kiss became more passionate. He slowly started to lift off my shirt. He moved his hands up and down my body. He unhooked my bra and slowly slipped it off me. He pulled back from the kiss to remove his own shirt. I unbuttoned his pants, thinking that this was just innocent fun.

He put his hand on the back of my head and kissed me hard. He began to ease himself out of his pants and boxers. That's when it hit me. He didn't just want to kiss me.

"Woah," I said pulling back.

"What?" he said confused.

"We're not having sex here, buddy," I said realizing what he probably thought this was. To me, it was just fun, but to most guys, this was the lead into something more intense than a make out session.

"Um, why not?"

"Because, I'm not like that..."

"Not from what I've heard..." he smiled a smile that only a true asshole could form.

Tears welled up in the back of my eyes. Is that what everyone thought of me? _That I was a slut? _I got off of his lap and re-hooked my bra quicky. I threw my shirt back on.

"Well, you heard wrong," I said, tears in my eyes. I stormed out of the room leaving Adam practically naked, and alone.

I ran down the stairs as tears began to slowly run down my cheeks. I finally reached the door we had came in through. I went outside and quickly looked for someone, _anyone_, I knew. I couldn't find Peyton and Nathan was out of sight. Tears began falling faster. That's when he saw me.

_**"By leaning just beyond your fear, you challenge your limits compassionately, without trying to escape the feeling of fear itself."**_

He ran toward me seeing me cry.

"What's wrong?" he said putting his hand on my cheek. I let myself sink into him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Can we get out of here?" I whispered, still buried in his chest.

"Yeah, sure," he said soothingly. I closed my eyes as I wiped my face. I re-opened them to see Lucas's hand reached out, waiting for me to place my hand in his.

Nervously, I placed my tiny hand into his big, comforting one. I put my head down as we walked, embarassed of myself. He led me strongly and quickly seeing how upset I was. When we reached his car, I broke down. I began to sob.

He placed his hand around my shoulder and pulled me into him. "You're gonna be fine, I promise..." he said soothingly, although he had no idea what had happened.

I looked up at him, tears still flowing. "He wanted... to have sex... so I said no, and that... that I wasn't like that... and you know what he fucking said? He said that he's heard that I am like that! That fucking bastard..." I said angrily.

"Well, he's completely wrong, if that makes anything better. You're amazing, and just 'cause some people can't see it, then.. fuck them. Their loss," he smiled gently and rubbed my back.

"Do you say this to every girl Lucas? Or is this a new line? Maybe you should write it down so you can use it on someone else too," I retailiated, taking my anger out on him. "Make sure you include 'rub her back.' It really adds to the 'sincerity' of it all."

He sighed. "It's not like that Brooke. You wanna know the truth?"

"Is this the real truth, or is this another emotional Lucas Scott confession that you think will help you to get in my pants?"

"It's the real truth, I promise," he said, taking a deep breath. "Ever since you got here, you've intimidated me. No girl has ever made me feel inferior to them, do you know that? I'm so used to being sure of myself, and getting whatever girl I want. And yeah, we kissed, but you're so different from these other girls. You're amazing, and you're smart, and you seem so sure of yourself, even when I know you're nervous, and you're beautiful and you scare me shitless. And when we kissed at the beach party, _I felt it_. I know I played my dumb-ass games on you, but I don't know any other way! It comes naturally and it sucks. It's like you have this hold on me, and I can't help but put up my defenses, _my walls_, because I'm afraid I'm not good enough for you. I already dissapointed you and you make me want to change. And I _want _to change, I want to be the guy that tells you you're incredible, and makes you feel incredible, but I just... I just don't know how to be."

I looked deeply into his eyes. Someone once told me that the truth is in someone's eyes. He looked so weak as he said all this to me. It's like he had given me a part of him. His eyes reflected something I hadn't seen in him ever before. Something deeper than the average Lucas Scott. It was as if he was struggling with telling me all of this. He wasn't used to wearing his heart on his sleeve.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell him what I felt when I was with him, but I wasn't sure if I could trust him. Not yet at least.

Thinking I had no response for him, he sighed. "Okay then..." he said nervously. "I guess I'll just take you home..." He started the ignition.

I grabbed his necklace and pulled him in so our faces were almost touching. _You know, sometimes, you don't need words, you just need to __**feel**__ it. _Our noses grazed gently. He moved in closer to me and ran his hand through my hair, until he rested it on the back of my head. He pulled me in. Our lips touched and we kissed softly, for a moment. He looked at me, as if to say, "is this okay?"

I nodded and our lips crashed. He kissed me hard, and pulled me closer. I felt his tongue graze my lips, easing them open slightly. Butterflies filled my stomach and suddenly I realized, I was willing to give him a second chance. I wanted this to work. We continued kissing, our hands both running all over one another's bodies. But, I wasn't letting my hormones get in the way of something that I knew should move slowly. He ran his hand from my hair slowly down my neck.

He pulled back from the kiss slowly. I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. They were staring directly into my dark brown ones.

"I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis. And I know I hurt you, last time we were... whatever we were," he smiled, "but I promise I...---"

"Just shutup," I said and pulled him in for another kiss.

-----------

_Did you guys like the chapter!? I'm updating quickly 'cause I'd rather have a few reviews on each chapter and get the story done than wait for 29435854 reviews and not finish by the time I leave. There's gonna be another few chapters, we'll see how many I have time for... It's basically just gonna be closure. It may be a little graphic, so be prepared. :) I don't think I'm gonna do a sequel, so I'm probably gonna start a new story and post the first chapter before I leave (to keep you on the edge of your seat! hehehe)!! Reviews are loved! xoxoxoxo_


	17. What More Do We Need?

_**"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."**_

A few months later, Nathan had adjusted to the idea of me and Lucas being together _and _living in the same house. He was actually happy for us, which suprised both of us. The two of us actually became close friends. Besides, he and Haley had really hit it off and he spent most of his time at her house. He was really falling for her, and she was crazy about him. When he was sick, she had been by his side and making chicken soup and delievering magazines when she couldn't be there. She was a tutor at school, so Nate's grades had also gone up. He was always smiling. Hell, we all were.

We were all happy.

Peyton and I had become very close in a short time. When I wasn't with Lucas (he wasn't just my boyfriend, but he had become my best friend), I was shopping with Peyton and giggling about girl stuff. Peyton and Jake were still together, and in love. You could see it in their eyes when they talked, or even when they were just near each other. But, some would say the same thing about Lucas and I.

Lucas and I almost always had the house to ourselves, since Nate was always with Haley and Dan and Karen were work-a-holics. He was changing, _he had changed_, and it was definetly for the better. His personality hadn't changed, he was still sarcastic, and cocky, and funny, and smart, but he didn't treat girls like they were toys anymore. Girls weren't just for sex to him now, they could be friends.

He had finally let his walls fall down, especially for me. We talked about everything. And I had let my walls and my guard down for him.

He had started writing and was determined to have a novel finished by the end of the school year. Sometimes, the two of us would just lay in bed, him typing on his laptop and me reading one of the numerous books he had reccomended. We could just lay there in silence, and it wouldn't be awkward. This week, the book I was reading was "_The Winter of Our Discontent_" by John Steinbeck. I was a chapter away from finishing it.

"_**First love, with its frantic haughty imagination, swings its object clear of the everyday, over the rut of living, making him all looks, silences, gestures, attitudes, a burning phrase with no context"**_

We were laying in bed on a Sunday afternoon. Lucas had his head against the headboard of his bed and I was laying in the other direction reading the Steinbeck book. He was furiously typing, but every now and then, he'd tickle my foot, which was sitting right next to him, to let me know he was there. I was on my last page, and refused to look up until I finished, no matter how ticklish I was, or how cute he looked working so hard on his writing.

"Done!" I announced a few minutes later slamming the book closed.

"How'd you like it?" he said, looking up from the computer screen.

"How'd I like it or what's it about?" I teased. He always thought I cheated my way through the books that he made me read because I was such a fast reader.

"What was it about?" he smiled at me.

"It's about how a guy loses his intergrity and gives in to temptation," I said as I got on top of him. "And funny thing because, that's exactly what I see you doing with me, right now," I smiled at him seductively, hinting what I wanted to do. Understanding where this was going, he put his laptop down on the nighttable. I leaned in and kissed him softly. I pulled back and let my lips linger on his before he dove foward and kissed me again. He put his hand on my neck to pull me closer.

The kiss became more passionate as I leaned closer and closer to him. A moan escaped his mouth. He ran his hands up my shirt. I felt my stomach twitch as he made his way up to my chest. I pulled back and got off of him. I walked out of the room and turned around to face him on the bed as I reached the doorway. I signaled him to follow me, and in as if he was in a trance, he got up and trailed behind me.

I walked across the hallway to my room. I waited for him at the doorway. When he reached me, he began to kiss my neck. He moved down to my bare shoulder slowly. I pulled him further into the room and kissed him. He pinned me up against a barewall and kissed me. I moved my lips to the spot on his neck that I knew drove him crazy. He moaned softly. I sucked on the spot hoping to leave my mark. When I pulled back, the spot was a dark red. It would become darker by tonight.

I pulled back and began to lift my shirt off slowly, as if to tease him. I saw his eyes light up at the sight of my pink lace bra. He ran his hands from my chest to my back. I arched my back to make room for his hands. He un-hooked my bra with ease and I slipped it off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life," I said. _I was in love_.

He kissed me again and pulled back.

"Brooke... I promised myself that next time I had sex, I'd be in love..." he said, wrinkling his forehead.

"W-what?" I said nervously.

"Good thing I'm in love," he smiled at me.

I giggled. "Very funny!" I pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you, Brooke Davis," he said confidently as he stared into my eyes.

"I love you too, Lucas Scott," I said and kissed him again. I led him to the bed and he got on top of me. I un-buttoned his pants and he shimmied them off as I slowly peeled off my underwear and pants.

We both explored each other, his hands all over my body, mine all over his. I ripped open the condom wrapper with my teeth and eased it onto his rock hard lower-area.

He eased his way down my body to where I needed him to be. He easily slipped two fingers into me, and I moaned in pleasure. I dug my fingers into his back, unable to control myself. He began rubbing slowly, and increased speed. After a few moments of this, he positioned himself over my waist and pulled his fingers out. He slowly slid himself into me and I screamed "Lucas!" in pleasure, sheer bliss.

He moaned and kissed my neck. He began thrusting against me, his hips grinding against mine, both of us moaning, me pulling him closer to me.

"Mmmm, I love you," he muttered into my hair, thrusting into me even harder now. I kissed his neck and he moved his lips onto mine. We kissed intensely, and passionately. He moaned as he pressed his lips against mine. He began thrusting harder.

"Lucas! Keep going!" I moaned. I put my lips to his ear so he could hear my pleasure. I softly moaned, which caused him to thrust harder.

I gasped and arched my back as I reached my orgasm, screaming his name, and following my lead, Lucas did as well.

We both sank back into the pillows on my bed. I curled up next to him.

"If this is what being in love is like, then I don't want a thing to change," I whispered to him. I curled up against him, my hand on his chest, and he kissed my forehead.

_**Nope, I wouldn't change a thing.**_

--------------

_Well, that's the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed the ending and the story itself! I know it was a little graphic, but I've been reading other stories, and a lot of people want a more "mature" Brucas story instead of the lovey-dovey stuff. I hope you guys don't mind and I hope you liked it! Try and reveiw all of the new chapters though, not just this one! I put up a LOT in the past two days and I want reveiws :( Please review this one:) xoxoxooxx Oh, and a new story will be up within the next few days, so make sure to look out for that!_


	18. NOTE : WILD THING

NEW STORY!  
**WILD THING**

PLEASE GO READ IT

AND REVIEW!!!!  
:) THANKS!


End file.
